You are the only exception
by Flow16
Summary: Draco looked down and reached out to fix Harry's glasses that were slightly crooked on his nose.He let his thumb brush over Harry's cheek.The skin there was warm on Draco's cool fingers."You are the only exception""Darling you are my only exception"


"You are the only exception"

A Harry and Draco fan fic

**NOTE: I do not own the Harry potter characters and I do not claim them as my own I wrote this fan fic because I find writing about Harry Potter characters is an inspiration to my own writing. **

The green water lapped up against the moss covered bank. The golden sun was rising slowly above the trees. The giant squid came out to sun bathe. The Castle's windows sparkled like diamonds in the haze of morning light. A light breeze blew through the color changing leaves on the trees.

Draco Malfoy sat against an old oak tree that had been on the bank of the great lake for over 100 years. A sleeping Harry was wrapped in his arms. Harry's head was rested on his chest and his nose was nestled into the skin on Draco's neck. They had spent the night together by the lake. One of the best nights in Draco's life. He couldn't remember a better time in his whole life.

Draco softly ran his hands through Harry's mop of raven black hair, letting his fingers linger longer and longer on each silky strand. A lot of things were going through Draco's mind at the moment. He stared out at the lake and watched the giant squid swim, remembering.

There had been a point in Draco's life where he had hated Harry. Loathed him for everything that he was and everything that he did. Harry was just so better then him in every single way and that had bothered Draco, he couldn't stand it. For a while Draco wanted nothing to do with Harry but couldn't escape him because he was everywhere Draco went, was everything Draco thought about and everything Draco wanted. Jealousy consumed him and he was blinded. Then slowly day by day Draco realized that he didn't hate Harry he never could hate him for he was too good. Slowly Draco started to realize that he was in love with Harry Potter, boy wonder the chosen one. And for once he was okay with that.

Slowly after time things began to change between him and Harry. And it was for the better. For the both of them, they saw that they needed each other. That they loved each other. That everything was good between them.

Draco pulled Harry closer to him. Harry's hand fell into his lap. Harry's breath felt warm on his skin. Draco could feel Harry's heart beating rhythmically against his own. Over time it seemed like they had become one, a whole. He placed a kiss on Harry's head. Everything felt so right in this moment.

"I know that you'll wake up and leave me in this morning" Draco whispered to the still sleeping Harry.

"But if you could leave me proof that this wasn't all a dream" Draco stopped. If this wasn't a dream then what could it be could he call it reality? No in reality his family was broken and he promised him self that he could never speak of love because it did not exist. That's what he had grown up with his whole life. But could there be an exception? Was Harry his exception to finding love?

"Up until I found you I thought I was content with loneliness because that's all I've ever known because really none of it was ever really worth the risk" he spoke more to himself now then to the wonderful person he held in his arms. Harry shifted closer to him, but didn't wake. Draco looked down and reached out to fix Harry's glasses that were slightly crooked on his nose. He let his thumb brush over Harry's cheek. The skin there was warm on Draco's cool fingers.

"You the only exception, I'm on my way to believing that you are the only exception, the only exception for me" Draco said quietly. Harry was the only way to love and Draco wanted to keep it that way. Draco needed love and Harry was all love could explain.

"Darling you are my only exception" Draco said kissing the top of Harry's head. Draco sat there with his love under the old tree next to the great lake watching the sun come up.

Draco knew that love wasn't an exception but that love was real.

**Hey! I haven't written fanfiction in a while. So that was a Harry and Draco one shot. I wrote it based off the song "the only exception" by Paramore. And right now that is my favorite song so I wrote something to go with it and I thought that Draco and Harry fit well. Okay hope you enjoyed that. And I would love it if you left your comments those are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
